Mi pecado
by TinyRedFox
Summary: One-Shot: El sonido era dulce, suave, llamativo. Mi amigo era muy talentoso, no cabía duda de ello. Pero la melodía era algo, y se llevaba casi todo el crédito. Era como un grito desolado, bello y terrible. Diáfanas notas reventaban cual burbujas, llenando el silencio de la habitación. Mi versión de la historia de Senritsu/Melody.


**N/A: Mi primer fic que no involucra romance. Espero que no haya salido tan mal xD**

* * *

 **Título : Mi pecado**

 **Summary : ****One-Shot: El sonido era dulce, suave, llamativo. Mi amigo era muy talentoso, no cabía duda de ello. Pero la melodía era algo, y se llevaba casi todo el crédito. Era como un grito desolado, bello y terrible. Diáfanas notas reventaban cual burbujas, llenando el silencio de la habitación. Mi versión de la historia de Senritsu/Melody.**

 **Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Este fic no es parte de la historia original.**

* * *

Los faroles iluminaban las oscuras calles que se presentaban en tonalidades azuladas a la luz de la luna. Caminábamos un poco inestables, el alcohol en nuestros sistemas definitivamente había hecho mella en la capacidad de pensar lógicamente, pero no del todo.

−Senritsu, tu cabello es hermoso –mi amigo miró maravillado como el color rojo era avivado a la escasa luz y tomó una hebra entre sus manos−. Parece vivo.

Y no exageraba, al viento sus hebras parecían cobrar vida propia formando un bello espectáculo. Era mi más preciado atributo, debido a mi escasa belleza. Las proporciones de mi rostro eran normales, y en mí nada destacaba más que mi cabello. Eso y mis manos que ágiles habían aprendido todo tipo de instrumentos.

−¿Quieres continuar la fiesta en tu casa? –agregó sonriente, hace poco habíamos sido contratados como músicos en una prestigiosa institución. Cosa que obviamente teníamos que celebrar.

−Tenemos que devolver las partituras primero –le respondí calmada. Nos habían pasado unas cuantas para la audición de calificación. Una cosa extremadamente fácil para nosotros que habíamos nacido en familias de gran prestigio musical. Nuestros padres nos educaron desde temprana edad. Siendo amigos de la infancia nos sentíamos conectados y atraídos a ese mundo que nos llamaba como si fuésemos parte de él. Estudiábamos juntos para todas las audiciones, y en los momentos que teníamos que tocar como solistas sabíamos que el otro sin pedírselo tocaría el acompañamiento en piano. (1)

−Mañana lo haremos –habló despreocupado−. De todas maneras ya somos parte de ellos. –Me tomó de la mano y riendo llegamos a nuestro apartamento.

Dos horas después ya habíamos sobrepasado nuestro límite de alcohol, y las botellas vacías se acumulaban en la mesa de la habitación. Mi amigo se sentó en la cama con la flauta −que habíamos utilizado para amenizar la fiesta− y comenzó a quedarse lentamente dormido. Sonreí, el futuro jamás se había visto tan brillante. Nuestros sueños se habían cumplido y dedicaríamos nuestras vidas a aquello que amábamos.

Una hoja cayó de la mesa deslizándose bajo una silla. Torpemente me agaché con el propósito de devolverla a la carpeta que reposaba con las demás partituras. Sin embargo en el momento de tomarla me di cuenta de que no la reconocía. Esa no era una pieza que hubiésemos tocado para la audición. Esa ni siquiera era una que yo conociese. Observé la hoja que se presentaba ante mí. El papel era viejo, y las negras notas de tinta parecían haber sido escritas arrebatadamente.

Me di cuenta con lentitud debido al alcohol de mi sangre de que esa no era el comienzo de la melodía, el primer compás de la partitura era el 33.

Curiosa de mi descubrimiento revisé las demás partituras buscando la que encajase con la hoja. Y la encontré… Al final de todas.

−" **SONATA OF DARKNESS"−**

 **Andante molto expressivo.**

 **Arragement for Flute. (2)**

−Sonata de la oscuridad –repetí en un murmullo para mí misma, un poco asustada. Había oído ese nombre… Pero era sólo un rumor.

−¿Qué sucede Senritsu? –mi amigo se había despertado y se encontraba a mi lado mirándome con curiosidad.

−Hay una partitura extraña –mi voz sonaba distante.

−¿Una partitura extraña? –confundido tomó las hojas que tenía entre mis manos y comenzó a leer−. ¿Sonata de la oscuridad?

−¿Qué crees que esté haciendo aquí? –pregunté.

−Ay Senritsu, ¿tú de verdad crees que esta es la verdadera? –habló con condescendencia−. Seguro es el trabajo de un aficionado que lo creó para su propio disfrute.

−No lo sé… ya sabes lo que dicen de ella… Sonata de la Oscuridad, la pieza compuesta por el mismísimo diablo… Una pieza prohibida –recité lo que recordaba de los rumores−. Además coincide, las versiones son de piano, violín y... flauta.

Rió despreocupado y con cariño me acarició el cabello como quien consuela a una pequeña niña asustada.

−Tú sabes que esos sólo son rumores –me tranquilizó−. Además si existiese, ¿Por qué de todos los lugares se halla en nuestro apartamento? –tenía sentido. Teníamos influencias pero no demasiadas−. Hay mejores lugares que este y nosotros no estamos metidos en nada extraño –su cálida sonrisa no logró despejar del todo mis dudas.

−Bueno, si estás tan asustada que tal la toco para que te quedes tranquila –afirmó.

−No –negué rápidamente− No es buena idea, no me gusta… como se ve… se siente extraña –agregué. Aunque sonara extraño la partitura me hacía sentir inseguro.

−Senritsu, Senritsu… no tienes que asustarte por eso.

−Lo que tú quieres es tocarla para satisfacer tu curiosidad –mi voz salió más enojada de lo que quería. Me sentía molesta, extraña.

−No te enojes… Tú también quieres escucharla ¿No? –Me sonrió.

−No. –lo corté.

−Miedosa –se burló. Cosa que me molestó−. Quieres escucharla pero tienes miedo. No ves que eso de que está maldita son puros cuentos de vieja.

−No soy miedosa. Yo la tocaré entonces –Le arrebaté la flauta pero antes de comenzar el me la quitó.

−Yo lo haré –Sonrió condescendiente−. Para que puedas ver que no pasa nada.

Tomó la partitura y la puso en un atril pequeño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras yo lo observaba desde la silla de la mesa. Y comenzó a tocar.

El sonido era dulce, suave, llamativo. Mi amigo era muy talentoso, no cabía duda de ello. Pero la melodía era algo, y se llevaba casi todo el crédito.

Miré embelesada el escenario, la música era desgarradoramente inquietante. Era como un grito desolado, bello y terrible. Diáfanas notas reventaban cual burbujas, llenando el silencio de la habitación. La oscuridad dentro de la habitación se hizo más profunda y el ambiente se volvió pesado. Pero a pesar de ello en el centro de todo, el músico destacaba cual viva llama en el abismo, figuras de sombras irreconocibles comenzaron a proyectarse en las paredes.

De pronto la música cambió, melancólica, las notas se clavaban cada vez más hondo dentro de mi mente. Un crescendo y la rapidez aumenta, la melodía se transforma en un Agitato (4), haciéndome pensar en ardientes llamas azules. Mi mano involuntariamente viajó a mi garganta, como tratando de entender porque mi respiración se vuelve cada vez más errática. La melodía quemaba. Mis manos, mi cara, todo mi ser ardía frenético en respuesta a la exótica música. Miré a mi amigo, y me di cuenta… Su ser estaba deformado, el color de su piel se había vuelto oscuro casi negro, su cabello encanecido había caído en grandes mechones que lo rodeaban sobre la cama, lo único reconocible eran sus ojos, pero a pesar de ello sus ágiles manos seguían tocando.

−¡Detente! –le grité desesperada−. Detente –dije ahora en un quebrado susurro.

Su mirada se clavó en la mía, una infinita tristeza se reflejaba en sus orbes, como pidiéndome ayuda, diciendo que no podía parar.

Me moví de la silla, cayendo con pesadez, mis piernas no alcanzaban el suelo. Después de un vano intento por levantarme me arrastré, en contra de todo el terror que me carcomía, hasta mi amigo con el fin de quitarle el instrumento.

No llegué a tiempo. La partitura comenzó a incendiarse y la flauta cayó de sus manos. El ruido del instrumento chocando contra el piso reverberó por toda la habitación. Grité su nombre, pero el sonido no salió de mis labios. Y su cuerpo se estampó contra la cama, miré asustada como sus ojos comenzaban a apagarse.

−Lo siento Senritsu –sus últimas palabras coincidieron con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaron por la ventana y borraron las horribles sombras−. Lo siento.

Alcé mi vista y el espejo del tocador me dio una visión aterradora. De mi boca sobresalían mis dientes incisivos, mi hermoso pelo había encanecido y el centro de mi cabeza se me presentaba calva. Esa no era yo. Esa no podía ser yo.

Rápidamente me alejé de ahí, y corrí a la puerta, pero me tropecé con mi ropa, que era más grande de lo que recordaba. Abrí torpemente el pestillo y salí a la calle, alejándome lo más posible de lo que acababa de suceder, aun sabiendo que jamás podría lograrlo.

La gente que transitaba a aquella hora no era mucha, algunos me miraron con curiosidad, pero se alejaron. Corrí hasta que me falló el aliento y cansada me detuve en un pequeño parque. Me abracé a mí misma tratando de tranquilizarme. Él estaba muerto.

El sol iluminaba juguetonamente las flores que comenzaban a abrirse como cada día, casi parecía que nada hubiese sucedido. El mundo continuaba igual, ignorante de la tragedia que habíamos desatado. A unos metros el agua de la pileta caía con una calma relajante y un pequeño zorzal se bañaba en ella. Me acerqué a beber, y lo vi nuevamente. Mi rostro. La marca de mi pecado. De su pecado. Nuestro pecado.

Y de pronto lo oí, algo que jamás había escuchado. El latido del pequeño corazón del zorzal posado junto a mí, sentí su vida. Él estaba vivo. Yo estaba viva, y mis sentidos se habían agudizado.

Podía oír todo con absoluta claridad.

Respiré profundamente. Y caminé de vuelta al apartamento, tomando unas flores en el camino. Al llegar dejé el colorido ramo sobre mi amigo, en señal de despedida. Tomé la flauta, que estaba intacta y brillante del suelo, y la guardé junto a unas cuantas pertenencias dentro de un bolso.

−No te preocupes –lo miré con dulzura− No dejaré que esto suceda otra vez.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Buscaría esa partitura, y la alejaría de todo el mundo. Sonaba complicado, pero luego de todo era mi misión. A la vez que mi pecado.

Tomé el bolso y salí del lugar cerrando la puerta con llave. Nadie me creería quien era yo, por lo cual, dar explicaciones no funcionaría. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de que nadie me viese esta vez y llegué a la calle.

Ahí terminó mi camino... Y comenzó mi misión. Caminé pasando casi desapercibida para la multitud. Me alejé para siempre de lo que alguna vez fue mi vida, teniendo como único recuerdo la plateada flauta, y el rítmico palpitar de aquellos corazones que jamás creerían lo que había vivido.

* * *

(1) Tengo entendido que en los concursos de instrumentos como flauta, violín, etc., el acompañante lo elige uno.

(2) El nombre es Sonata de la Oscuridad. Andante ("al paso tranquilo" o "un poco vivaz") molto ("muy") expressivo (ya saben, con "sentimiento"). Arragement for Flute (Arreglo para flauta). Decidí ponerlo en inglés pues el título de la pieza está en inglés xD

(3) Crescendo es aumentando la "fuerza" con la que se toca gradualmente. Agitato (con movimiento vivo y caluroso). Como ven esta parte no coincide con la partitura original, con ello se refleja que su amigo ya estaba perdido en ello. Un ejemplo de Agitato es "Presto Agitato" de Beethoven.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de la historia, aunque de la original no tenga mucho.**

 **Como pueden ver de música no se demasiado, apenas un poco así que si tienen alguna crítica siéntanse libres de emitirla.**

 **Centrándome en la historia… Jamás había escrito algo tan trágico. Pero Senritsu/Melody es uno de mis personajes favoritos y siempre me pregunto cómo fue que le sucedió aquello y de dónde sacó la firme voluntad de ir tras la sonata que le cambió la vida con el fin de que jamás alguien sufra su mismo destino. Por ello el origen de este fic :3**

 **Como siempre están invitados a dejar sus críticas, comentarios y sugerencias. :3**  
 **Cuídense mucho y tengan un buen día.**  
 **~TinyRedFox~**


End file.
